Crush
by ryoPod
Summary: Sakuno admitted that the plan sounded good, but she didn’t want to force Ryoma into going out with her." SakunoXRyoma


_I do not own the Prince of Tennis, the anime nor manga._

* * *

She had been in love with him since she'd first laid eyes on him. It's been so long that she's put up with her one-sided affection. Too long. She has to confess to him soon. Today.

Easier said then done.

Sakuno has been lingering around the boys' tennis court for how long now? Practice had just started for Seigaku's renowned tennis club, but if she doesn't make some progress soon, they'll be packing up before she knew it.

She set her face in a determined frown and stepped towards the gate. Just like the last thirty or so times, she took that step back. It was impossible! The more she thought about it, the more obvious it became. She had no chance! Of all the boys in the whole school, she just had to crush on Ryoma Echizen, the hardest 1st year to get.

"Ahhh!" she cried in frustration.

"Eh? You!" a voice called.

Turning around, Sakuno came face to face with Saori Shiba, the Monthly Tennis photographer.

Something clicked in Sakuno's head.

"You're a woman, right?" the girl asked.

"Was that a question just now?" the photographer replied in a menacing voice.

"I—I didn't mean it like that! I just want to know if you can help me with a boy!" Sakuno begged shamelessly.

Saori's change in attitude was fairly noticeable. "Oho!" she laughed. "You want my advice? Well, you've come to the right place. So tell me. Who's the lucky guy?"

"Ry—Ryoma Echizen." Sakuno felt her face heat up.

"Hmm. A worthy challenge for my pickup skills!" Saori's eyes twinkled with resolve commendable of praise.

"Here's what you need to do to ensure success!" Saori leaned forward as though sharing a secret. "The plan is to ask him out in the middle of a crowd. Right now is your best chance. If you confess to him in front of his teammates, he'll have to accept because he wouldn't want to look like an insensitive sexist to all these people. It's even better that your grandma is here! He'll never dare to anger his coach by turning down her granddaughter! You've got it all laid out in front of you!"

"Uh…" Sakuno admitted that the plan sounded good, but she didn't want to _force_ Ryoma into going out with her.

"Go! Before some other girl gets him first!" Saori urged urgently.

Get him first? Sakuno's eyes flared up with an uncharacteristic anger and jealousy. No one is going to get their hands on her Ryoma before she does!

Clinching her fists, she stomped into the tennis court and towards the Ryoma currently in a practice match with Eiji. Unbeknownst to her, people were watching her steady approach to Ryoma with interest.

Not many people would come into the court. They weren't allowed to, but since this was the coach's granddaughter…

"Ryoma…" Sakuno was almost bouncing up and down with excitement and anticipation. This was it! She had to be careful with what she says from this moment on. Even a tiny stutter could thwart everything!

Ryoma lifted an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

Sakuno swallowed, wondering if her thudding heart could be heard in the suddenly silent court. "Ryoma, would you… Would you…"

This is bad! She was stammering! She had to get this over with quick before her courage falters. Running away now would make her seem like a weird stalker.

Ryoma was a confident and cocky type of person, right? So he'd want a self-assured and fearless girl! She's got to be blunt and straightforward!

Sakuno squeezed her eyes shut and yelled, "Please be my boyfriend!" The words left her mouth in a flourish and with it also went what little self-control she had managed to gather. Unconscious to her own movements, Sakuno flung herself at the confused Ryoma and kissed him pointblank on the lips.

The sheer force of her assault knocked Ryoma over, her body flattening him to the ground. She didn't realize what she was doing until she heard snickers and whistles from all around her.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Eiji was shouting, doing flips in midair.

"You owe me 1000 yen, Kaido!" Momo hollered from the neighboring court, getting a livid hiss in response.

Inui was muttering proudly to Tezuka, "The data never lies."

Fuji smiled and mused, "I wonder how Ryoma would get out of this one."

"Burning!!" screamed Takashi, swinging his racket around wildly.

Oishi glanced at his coach, relaxing when he met her amused eyes.

Horio could be heard from all the way across the practice grounds, "Ahhh!! No fair! That Ryoma takes all the good ones!"

Everyone's attention zoomed back onto Sakuno when she scrambled to her feet, blushing like crazy. She wanted to run, dignity be damned. But she found her legs to be numb. Sakuno could only stare at Ryoma with horror as he slowly picked himself up. Now she knew the true meaning of 'paralyzed with fear'.

"Um…" Sakuno felt tears of humiliation and defeat burning in her eyes. She had ruined her slim chance with Ryoma. Within a mere few seconds, everything had gone down the drain.

Ryoma brushed himself off and retrieved his fallen racket from the ground. He looked Sakuno in the eye and asked, "How's your form?"

"Huh?" Of all the harsh words and undiscovered profanities Sakuno had expected to come out of Ryoma's mouth, his question was one of the last things she would've guessed anyone to say had they been harassed like Ryoma was just now.

"Your tennis form, how is it?" Ryoma's eyebrow scooted up again.

"It's—it's good." Sakuno had confusion mixed in with her fear and mortification now.

"Show it to me," Ryoma commanded, handing her his racket.

Her hands trembling, Sakuno barely managed to grasp the handle, getting into what even she knew was a pathetic stance for tennis.

"Hmmm?" Ryoma took back his racket.

Sakuno's heart sank to her stomach.

"_Mada mada dane_." Ryoma turned away and began walking off.

Her heart plummeted to her feet.

Without stopping, Ryoma called over his shoulder, "Perfect your form. Then I'll be your boyfriend."

Her heart lurched up to her throat with stimulation and relief.

Sakuno Ryuuzaki mastered her form the very next day.

* * *

_My very first attempt at a Prince of Tennis fanfic. How was it? IC? OOC?_


End file.
